


Lipstick Stain

by keiji05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05
Summary: Tadashi thinks girls are beautiful. They got soft eyes, cute nose, and adorable blush.Tadashi wants to be beautiful too.





	Lipstick Stain

**Author's Note:**

> this shit won't leave me alone!!! it's 4 am and i'm still writing and i have classes later!! D;  
> yama in a skirt is a+++

“Take care, okay? If you need more money, just call us and we’ll try to wire some on the same day. But no promises!” His mom kissed his cheek, and with a noogie from his dad, Tadashi’s parents departed for their business trip. He smiled as he waved goodbye, slowly closing the front door. He rested his forehead on the wood, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Tonight’s the night.

He bit his lip to clamp down the smile trying to worm into his face. Turning around, he sprinted as fast as he could up to his room, not bothering to lock it as he jumped on the bed.

“Mmhmrmpff,” he squealed, burying his face on the pillow. He can finally open the plastic bag he’d been agonizing over the past three days. He sat up straight, gazing at the floor-to-ceiling mirror on the corner of his room.

Yes, he can do this.

But first, a shower.

When he’s finally back to his room, hair dripping wet, his phone was vibrating on his desk. He quickly scooped it up, expecting his parents calling. The screen flashed the caller’s name [Tsukki].

He pressed the answer button, wiping his hair. “Hello?”

“Yamaguchi, are you busy?”

“Huh? Um, I’m in a middle of something right now. Why?”

“Oh, then nevermind. Sorry.”

“…Okay?”

Tadashi ended the call, confused. Not a beat later, a message came in from Tsukishima.

 

Sender: Tsukki

Message:

I can still come over, right?

-end of message-

 

Recipient: Tsukki

Message:

Of course Tsukki! What’s up anyway?

-end of message-

 

Sender: Tsukki

Message:

I want to tell you something but I’m not sure how.

-end of message-

 

Recipient: Tsukki

Message:

Are you ok?? You know you can tell me anything, right?

-end of message-

 

Sender: Tsukki

Message:

Yeah, I know. Thanks.

-end of message-

 

Tadashi smiled, draping the towel on the back of his chair. He dropped on his knees to look for the plastic bag he shoved underneath the study desk, retrieving it carefully. He set it out on the table, gently emptying its content.

A jar of moisturizer, a small palette of eyeshadow, a tube of lipstick, lip gloss, mascara, concealer, and a round case of foundation closest to his skin tone.

His heart started beating faster as he picked up the concealer, facing the mirror. He knew what it does, after years of observing his mother and countless makeup tutorials on the internet. He’d admired the women and even the little girls who effortlessly painted their faces, the end result taking his breath away. They were beautiful, a living work of art.

Tadashi wants to be like them. So with his pocket money, he went to the nearest drugstore, where people are less likely to comment about a teenage boy buying makeup than a boutique specifically selling brand name cosmetics. He remembered the fear of approaching the bored cashier, who just scanned his items and handed him the receipt after he nervously shoved his money to them.

Months before that, he found an online shop selling clothes that accepts cash on delivery payment. After an embarrassing self-discovery involving a measuring tape and lots of bending around, he ordered two miniskirts, a pastel pink sweater, a baby blue frilled blouse, and a black lingerie set, adding a note that he’d like to have them delivered during the day, the time his parents are out.

He already washed them and were hidden under old clothes, wrapped in brown paper just in case. He didn’t get to try them on yet, afraid of having someone walk in on him.

And now he can wear them!

He shook his head, getting rid of the doubt blooming in his chest.

Tadashi grabbed a headband and put it on, pushing his hair away from his face. With a precision he didn’t knew he had, he first applied the moisturizer, gently patting the cream on his skin. It already felt different; unlike every day, he would just go without doing anything different to his face. He felt refreshed.

Then he picked up the tube of concealer, squirting a small amount on the back of his hand like he’d seen on the tutorials. He rubbed it on his skin, and found it a little bit lighter than his complexion. Oh well, at least it won’t look that much different.

Using two fingers, he spread it out on his cheeks, evenly coating his freckles. He tilted his face, checking for any missed spot.

It took him a second to realize that he couldn’t actually see his freckles anymore.

He gasped, leaning into the mirror. Holy shit.

Makeup is fucking magic.

* * *

 

_‘You know you can tell me anything, right?’_

How do you tell your best friend that you love them?

Kei groaned, flopping face first on his bed. He’d been plagued by constant thoughts and daydreams of Tadashi, whether it’s the cute freckled boy just sitting in front of him studying, or them going to various fast food to eat, or going to the movies (actually, slash that: Yamaguchi’s not really into movies unless Kei gives him a good reason to watch), or some fucked up scenario of them alone in his bedroom, making out like some needy couple. He actually cringed on that one, tasteless of him.

But he couldn’t stop the growing restlessness, so he did what he usually would do whenever he’s agitated: he leaves the house and wander aimlessly in the streets.

The night was cold but not biting, and he jogged around several blocks until he passed by a river. He sat down on the grassy side, legs folded up, arms resting atop his knees, watching without looking. His brain seemed to always come back to his best friend.

“Hey… Tsukishima?”

He was jolted out of his musings at the familiar voice, and the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and saw Asahi looking sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he approached where he’s seated.

“Ah, Azumane-san.”

“Hey, sorry to interrupt uh… whatever it was you were doing.”

Kei blinked. He wasn’t really doing anything.

The third year looked up to the sky, smiling. “It’s really pretty here at night. You know, I went to the city once to visit my uncle, and you couldn’t even see the stars there. I really like it here in Miyagi. So peaceful.”

The blond nodded in agreement. He used to have a telescope, and during their sleepovers, he and Yamaguchi would look at the nearest constellations, taking notes and comparing them to the book of stars his mother bought for them.

 _I’m thinking about him again_ , he sighed. Asahi seemed to take this badly, and he jerked a little away from him.

“N-No, sorry that wasn’t about you. I just have a lot in my mind lately.”

“Oh? Um, you can tell me, if you’re comfortable with that. I heard from Yacchan that talking about your anxiety can make it go away.”

Kei tried to compose his thoughts, trying to think of a way to be clear but vague enough not to give away his real intentions. But instead, he blurted out “How do you confess to someone without ruining your friendship?”

Oh fuck, that was a dead giveaway.

Asahi blanched, before his face turned red. “I-Is this about Yamaguchi?!”

Ah, there it goes. Kei felt his own face heat up, and he wanted to jump on the river and drown himself. He nodded, and buried his face on his arms.

“Ahh, um, I think you should tell him. Yamaguchi likes you, y’know? O-Of course you knew, what am I saying.”

“What?”

“Eh- I mean, it’s obvious! He almost always talks about you, like that one time I was asking him for serving tips and we ended up talking about your dinosaur collection-”

“What?!”

“S-Sorry?!” The spiker looked agitated, and possible ready to flee. “I swear it was nothing bad! But he rarely talks about himself, and he only tells stories about himself when it involves you. I thought it was weird but Nishinoya said it’s normal for people in love to do that… I guess?”

Kei stared at Asahi for what felt like an eternity, before shoving his head back in his arms.

“What if he wasn’t really…? I don’t really want to risk our friendship because I can’t control myself.”

“…I still think you should tell him. He’d get worried if you start avoiding him. Besides, if he ended up feeling the same, that’s a win-win for the both of you, right?”

He reviewed all of the things he’d caught himself wishing Yamaguchi would do with him. Could he convince his friend? But it’s not really a matter of convincing, is it? You can’t force someone to love you. There’s only so much Tsukishima can offer before the brunet started to go along out of routine, or worse, pity.

But what if Yamaguchi feels the same?

_But what if he doesn’t?_

He groaned at the back and forth. He’s not going anywhere with this.

He glanced at Asahi, who was looking out on the open lot across the river with a smile on his face.

“I think… it’s nice to be in love. So you should let your feelings be known.”

“Have you ever been…?”

Asahi laughed. “Not really. But I’ve seen close friends get into relationships, and they really make you wish you have someone too.”

Kei thought of people he could classify as close and is also in a relationship. He couldn’t really come up with one. But he nodded, knowing the sentiment.

“Thank you, Azumane-san.”

“No problem.” He stood up, stretching. “If ever Yamaguchi doesn’t feel the same, you can talk to me again. I won’t tell anyone.” He waved goodbye, and walked away.

He looked up at the stars. They’re really bright tonight.

* * *

 

Tadashi stared at his reflection.

He looked…

Amazing.

Never in his life he would describe himself as such, physically. He was lanky, and even if he had the height, he holds himself small. He’s clumsy, and prone to tripping, even though there’s nothing in the way. He still doesn’t know what to do with his hair, and he got freckles all over his body.

But they don’t look visible now. He raised a hand and touched his cheek.

They’re gone.

Could he wear them to practice? He’d love to finally get rid of them, even temporarily. What would his classmates say? Would they notice?

Would Tsukishima notice?

He blinked. Would Tsukki notice?

“He probably won’t,” he muttered. But it didn’t matter. Tsukishima might be the second most important person in his life, but his opinions are secondary to his when it comes to his confidence. They’re in high school now, and he needs to rely less on the blond’s words.

Tadashi smiled, his cherry pink lips looking full and soft. He turned to the side to inspect his outfit: he wore the pink sweater atop the blue blouse, and paired it with the white miniskirt. He also donned the garter belt and stockings, which took an embarrassing amount of time. Well, the lace panties were the most embarrassing. But it can’t be seen outside unless he lifts the skirt up, and he’s not really doing that.

All in all, he felt cute. But he really needs to do something about his hair. It’s still a tangled mess, and ruins the look.

He was about to pick up the comb when the doorbell rang. He waited, not knowing who would be coming at this time of the night. It’s been an hour since his parents left; they wouldn’t just go back out of whim, and they’d call if they left something behind. Tsukishima usually texts him if he’s coming over, and Tadashi hasn’t received any messages.

He decided to ignore whoever it was, and grabbed the comb to fix his hair.

Tadashi scrolled on his phone gallery, looking for a good hairstyle that works with his hair length, when the door to his room suddenly opened.

“Yamaguchi, are you- uh…”

He froze, his hand slacking and nearly dropping his phone. He whipped his head to look at the door, and found his best friend staring at him, eyes wide, mouth dropped open.

Oh no.

Ohhhh nooooo.

Ohhhhhhhhhh noooooooooo.


End file.
